Innocence
by OhMyEzria
Summary: "There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable." Ezra never understood forbidden love, until he found himself right in the middle of it.


"_There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable." –Mark Twain._

What better way to celebrate your first teaching job than spending the afternoon in a cheap bar that reeked of sweat, grease and cheap cologne?

The place was practically empty, apart from one or two drunken men strolling in and out throughout the few hours Ezra had been there, surrounded by their own smoke.

It gave Ezra the time he needed to set his focus and clear his head. If the newly graduated male wanted to start his new job at Rosewood High tomorrow, he needed to stop this, what he'd been doing for the last two weeks, moping over the lost love of his.

Jackie Molina.

He had to move on from her, it had been weeks since she had called abruptly to cancel their engagement, before disappearing off the face of the earth and leaving him high and dry. Ezra had called her, texted her and emailed her for weeks, but Jackie had completely cut him off. Was he supposed to apologise because he had refused to live up to his mother's expectations? Diane had said lawyer since Ezra was a child, but him? He didn't want that. Ezra wanted to do what he loved. Ezra wanted to teach.

So, that's exactly what he did. Diane had been the least happy about this. She'd left him with nothing, in hopes that he would abandon his place at Hollis and do as she wanted.

Only, Ezra didn't do that. Instead, he bought a shoebox apartment with the money his Grandfather had left him and cut the cord.

That was the reason Jackie had left him, he supposed. She had found out about his past just a few days before and now she was gone.

Now, he just wanted to start again. Not as Ezra Fitzgerald, not as 'Z'. Mr Ezra Fitz.

Ezra had barely noticed he had been sipping at an empty scotch glass until one of the ice cubes hit his teeth, sending a shiver down his spine.

Then, he caught the scent of something else. It wasn't sweat, smoke, not even the cheap cologne.

It was much sweeter than that, and much richer. It seemed to drag him in instantly, his entire body tilting towards the fresh scent, though he forced himself to ignore it, glancing down at the open book beside his empty glass. It made him feel light headed.

The words on the paper seemed like indecipherable scribbles, his attention instantly turning to the scent once more. It was a girl.

Then, Ezra gave a glance in her direction.

She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on where, at this point. She looked around his age, but it was hard to tell. Her skin looked like porcelain, like it was going to shatter if he dared to reach out and touch it, which seemed to be difficult enough. Her lips puckered out innocently, as her dark green, more like olive eyes, scanned over the menu board behind the bar.

"Can I get a cheeseburger, please?" Her voice caused Ezra to shudder, but once again, he forced himself to ignore it. _Ignore her._ Remember Jackie? At this point, Ezra didn't. He remembered the hole in his chest, something missing, something aching. But Jackie didn't matter at that point.

After only a moment, Ezra found himself unable to resist. He needed to see what else lie behind the dark locks that had fallen over her features.

He needed to know Aria Montgomery.

Aria hadn't noticed his gaze yet; her own was glued to the MISSING posted hung up on the wall. It had been there since Aria left. It sat behind the scotch and whiskey. She could use one of them right now.

**Alison DiLaurentis**

Below, a photo of Ali from the high school yearbook photos. She was always in there, best dressed, best looking, best role model. It was always something.

That photo was from last year, when she had gotten the best dressed _and_ best looking two years running, yet, she was still awfully pissed that someone else had gotten best role model this year. The four other girls had given a nod and all rolled their eyes. Alison didn't see that, though. She never heard what they said.

"You alright down there?" The voice caused Aria to jump. Nobody usually spoke to her, here. But, it had been a while since she had visited. Aria turned, her head tilting to the side. This place was usually for drunks and such, not guys like that. Watching him for a moment, she cleared her throat, realising that she had forgotten to answer the question.

"I'm a bit jet lagged; I've just got back from Europe." Aria replied smoothly, setting her hands in her lap. The dark blue jumper he wore matched his dark curls, fitting nicely with the rest of his appearance. Alison would've been proud, that's for sure.

"Where in Europe?"

"Iceland."

A pause, before Ezra spoke next. He could work with that. "I spent some time in Reykjavik before I went to Amsterdam. It's a great city." Both smiled at one another, before Ezra turned towards the barman, ordering the both of them a fresh scotch. What was the harm?

"So, do you go to Hollis?" Aria's brows shot up. She was too young to drink, but she was craving it. Especially with Alison staring from across the bar, still missing.

The long flight back had worn her out, and the stress of unpacking again made it worse. Of course, none of this would have happened if it weren't for her father's petty affair. Byron had happily scooped them up and moved them away the second he had the chance, in hopes of keeping Aria quiet. It had worked.

A hint of a smile tugged at Ezra's pursed lips. Of course, she had to go to Hollis. That was probably where he had seen her from. "Just graduated." His smile grew wider, unable to contain his excitement. "I'm going to start my first teaching job."

"I think I'd like to teach." It was then that the music, coming from the speakers caught her attention. "God, I love this song." In Iceland, it was all she listened to. It was her soft spot.

Ezra knew the song anywhere. He'd been buried into his books during the summer, the same song on repeat. "B26." Aria's lower lip became trapped between her teeth, and his entire front dropped. _Shit, shit, shit._ Did she have to do that whilst Ezra was trying to hold a conversation? He was a guy. How the heck was he supposed to control himself when she did that? _Bite my lip like that._

Now she had caught him staring. "What's your major?"

Aria's face plummeted. Did he think..? Of course. He had to, why would he ask? 'I'm actually a high school student, and you just bought me a drink.' No way. "I'm leaning towards English." It was times like this that she thanked Alison for teaching her to be the liar that she was. Maybe he'd just drop it.

"That's what I'm teaching." The look on Ezra's face made it nearly impossible for her to smile. All that was running through Ezra's head was _who was this girl?_

_Change the subject, Aria. _

"I write, too. But, so far, it's just personal. Mainly for me." As both glasses were set down in front of the brunette, Ezra was unable to resist taking the opportunity to move down the bar, taking a seat beside her, his book following. Her smile looked better, her eyes looked darker. He seemed desperate to find out what was hidden behind them.

"I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"Well, I tried writing, I didn't get very far." She laughed, a giggle, in fact. It shook her shoulders beneath the dark jacket. "You're lucky. If you write for yourself, it's pure passion. Maybe you'd let me read something of yours?"

A cheap shot on Ezra's part._ See me again_. But, the gesture made Aria's stomach do a flip. He wanted to see her again.

It took her a moment to find her voice, the words mumbled. "Yeah? Y-You'd really want to?" Did Aria just stutter? That was something Alison wouldn't be proud of, at all. Stuttering in front of an older boy. She had barely noticed how nervous she was. The closer Ezra got, the more flustered she became.

"You're smart, you've travelled. Great taste in music." Another pause. Another giggle. Aria was blushing uncontrollably now, even more as the curly haired boy continued. "I'd like to know more about you."

Legs clenching shut involuntarily, she gave a nod. He didn't even know her name.

Ezra wasn't one to flirt. He was the quiet in a loud group of friends, yet, here he was, putting his claim on this girl and sliding a hand along her thigh.

"I'd like to know more about you, too."


End file.
